Meu Problema É Amar Você
by Lara B
Summary: Ele tinha um problema. E, no entanto a solução era outro problema para ele. Porque amá-la era o problema. E ele a amava, e não queria jamais, livrar-se dele. - Continuação de "Eu Odeio Amar Você".


Título: Meu Problema É Amar Você  
  
Autora: Minininha Bunitinha  
  
Sinopse: Ele tinha um problema. E, no entanto a solução era outro problema para ele. Porque amá-la era o problema. E ele a amava, e não queria jamais, livrar-se dele. - Continuação de "Eu Odeio Amar Você".  
  
---------------  
  
Não era uma sensação boa, embora o que a causasse fosse infindavelmente bom. Era estranho sentir aquilo, porque parecia estar desnorteado. Porque a presença de Gina Weasley parecia ser capaz de descontrolá-lo, de dominá-lo e desarticulá-lo. E essas sensações eram horríveis, porque, de repente, Draco Malfoy sentia-se inseguro. Porque, embora tudo tivesse mudado há muito, ele ainda não compreendia como um Malfoy fosse ter dúvidas ou medos.  
  
E ele era um tolo, afinal, porque ele amava, porque era transparente, porque quando Gina estava à sua frente, era incapaz de responsabilizar-se por suas palavras ou atos. Era péssimo saber que ela sempre teria o controle da situação. Sempre. Mas ele não ligava para isso, entretanto, não enquanto ele pudesse desfrutar da presença dela. Era interminavelmente bom olhar para aqueles olhos de chocolate e saber que estava tudo certo. Ela era o seu porto seguro.  
  
Ainda que considerá-la seu porto seguro fosse uma denotação estranhamente incondizente. Porque ela fazia parte de seus problemas. Na realidade, ela era a causa de todos os seus problemas. Ou simplesmente era apenas o seu problema. Ele não sabia, contudo. E às vezes, Draco chegava a ter dúvidas quanto se eram ou não problemas, realmente. Embora, na maioria das vezes tivesse a nítida certeza de que amá-la era o problema, então Gina era definitivamente responsável por tudo.  
  
Como se todos os constrangimentos, todas as dúvidas e surpresas que ganhara por ela já não fosse suficientes, naquele momento, parado a porta de um restaurante luxuoso, ele tinha um problema a resolver. Então, pensando vagarosamente sobre assunto, ele soube que Gina realmente tinha mudado a sua vida, porque ele jamais imaginaria fazer aquilo. E, de súbito, ele sentiu uma onda de nervosismo quando deu-se conta de tudo. E amaldiçoou Gina por fazê-lo amar, por ser apaixonante e por ser terrivelmente maravilhosa, e por fazê-lo esperar. Afinal, ele ainda poderia desistir.  
  
Contudo, aquela possibilidade desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando ele avistou os cabelos maravilhosamente chamativos dela. E então, enquanto a via aproximar-se vagarosamente, Draco soube que jamais poderia não amá-la. Que por mais que tentasse, Gina jamais sairia de sua cabeça e ele nunca deixaria de ser um tolo apaixonado. Então, como sempre acabava por concluir, ele odiava amá-la. Embora odiasse, um sorriso inevitavelmente besta formou-se nos seus lábios, quando ela já estava perto o suficiente para fazê-lo perder-se naqueles olhos profundos.  
  
- Você está nervoso. - Gina comentou casualmente quando alcançou-o no alto da escada. Draco tentou esconder sua indignação.  
  
- Não nervoso. - mentiu ele - Mas preocupado.  
  
- Preocupado? - Gina perguntou com a voz doce, enquanto alisava o peito dele e franzia o cenho. - Com o quê?  
  
- Eu tenho problemas. - Ele afirmou, enquanto segurava a mão dela - Na realidade, é apenas um, que acabou gerando vários outros.  
  
- Qual é o seu problema? - Gina quis saber, quando Draco começou a encaminhá-la para dentro do restaurante. Ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa, o que o deixou plenamente satisfeito.  
  
- Bem, - ele começou em tom casual, depois que o garçom havia-lhe indicado a mesa reservada. - são os meus próprios monstros.  
  
Gina pareceu sinceramente confusa com a resposta vaga dele. Draco sorriu, enquanto apreciava o sorriso ainda abobalhado no rosto dela. Na realidade, ele não analisava apenas o sorriso, porque, de repente, a estranha percepção havia voltado. Malfoy estava apenas reparando o quão linda ela era, nada que já não houvesse reparado antes. E então, os seus monstros, a sua própria consciência, parara de lhe incomodar. Não deveria haver dúvidas, ele percebeu por fim. Nunca deveria ter havido dúvidas, não enquanto pudesse tê-la.  
  
- Quem são o seus monstros, então? - Ele não respondeu e ela desistiu da pergunta. - Por que você me trouxe nesse restaurante tão chique?  
  
- Porque haviam outros monstros me incomodando. - Weasley franziu o cenho novamente.  
  
- Você não está apenas preocupado. - Ela concluiu após alguns instantes. - Você está nervoso e... esquisito.  
  
- Esquisito?  
  
- Claro. Você está falando coisas um tanto... desconexas. - Gina afirmou enquanto apoiava a cabeça nos cotovelos apoiados na mesa.  
  
- Sim. É por causa do meu problema. Ele me deixa assim.  
  
Gina não fez mais perguntas, e Draco ficou sinceramente satisfeito com isso. E o jantar passou sem que mais qualquer palavra fosse trocada. No entanto, Draco já estava suficientemente convicto de que entre eles a palavras já não se faziam necessárias. Porque Gina era capaz de mergulhar na mente turva dele enquanto Draco apenas a olhava e não precisava de qualquer outro gesto ou palavra. E então, nada mais era importante. Assim que saíram do restaurante, Gina perguntou novamente:  
  
- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Eu já te respondi. - Ele disse, enquanto caminhava com ela.  
  
- E quais os seus problemas, afinal? - Ela havia desistido da pergunta anterior.  
  
- É um único problema, Gina. Um só. - Ele disse.  
  
- Qual é esse único problema, então?  
  
- Amar você. - disse Draco com um suspiro, dando-se por vencido, finalmente. E Gina não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.  
  
- Isso é um problema? - Ela perguntou, fingindo-se ofendida.  
  
- Claro. Porque, então, você anda me causando vários outros problemas. - Ele disse, frustrado.  
  
- Quais outros? - Gina perguntou, sem deixar de sorrir com a frustração dele.  
  
- Bem, o maior deles, eu teria de resolver hoje. - Ele respondeu, esquivando-se.  
  
- E não resolveu, provavelmente. - Ela afirmou, enquanto enlaçava a sua mão na dele.  
  
- Não resolvi.  
  
- Então resolva. - Gina propôs, sentindo o seu coração acelerar, subitamente.  
  
- Case comigo, e o problema está resolvido. - Gina não pareceu surpresa, embora o sorriso dela tenha aumentado consideravelmente. Então, ela parou subitamente de caminhar e segurou o rosto dele, ilegível.  
  
- Eu gostaria que você estivesse sorrindo agora. - Ela disse, então, tentando fechar o sorriso, sem sucesso aparente. - Porque eu não consigo esconder o meu.  
  
- Eu estou vendo. - Ele disse, sem modificar a sua expressão, segurando-a pela cintura. - Não exija muito de mim. - Draco disse em tom despreocupado, e contradizendo as suas próprias palavras, ele sorriu.  
  
- Bem, - Gina deu um suspiro nervoso - eu adoraria resolver os seus problemas.  
  
- Você quer dizer...  
  
- Que sim, lógico. - Gina disse, alargando o sorriso, e acariciando o rosto dele.  
  
- Então você jamais poderia acabar com os meus problemas. - Ele respondeu, sério.  
  
- Não? Por quê?  
  
- Porque eu jamais deixaria de amar você. E os problemas continuariam. - Draco disse, e tom de reprovação.  
  
- Então, meu amor, eu sinto muito. Porque eu vou continuar a te causar problemas, então. - Ela disse - Ou você acha que amar você também não é um problema, seu pretensioso?  
  
E então, tentando esquecer que aquilo tudo era o seu pior problema, ou o melhor, ele não soube exatamente, Draco a beijou.  
  
---------------  
  
N/A: Bem, como me pediram pela continuação, aqui está! Eu espero que vcs gostem! Eu ADORARIA receber reviews! Muito obrigada pelas outras! Beijão!! 


End file.
